She's part of me
by kacathy
Summary: This story about...after cat burglar nami start in relationship with surgeon of death. Then there is something unexpected happened
1. Chapter 1

"The report weather forecast for today. See you this time tomorrrow" she was wearing a suit and skirt in black. It seems the ratings list increases. 

"Thank you for help today Nami-sang" 

"See you tomorrow Nami-sang"

"bon voyage Nami-sung"

The team say goodbye as Nami was hurry to go home.

"Hi **Torao** i'm going home now...Did you see me on TV?" 

"Ah...I think your shirt too small" he answers with mellow sound. 

he's alway fussy about her dressing. That it highlights for me anyway shirt isn't small, but her chest is  
too big!

"I think we need to talk about this" 

"what? you mean my shirt? Torao i just..." 

"Nope i mean your job" 

"My job?... How come?" 

"First we agreed, you said that just a prophet. Not reporters" 

"They seem me is petty ,speak eloquently, so they let me try to report and Earn promotion!" 

"...you probably know that risk is?" 

"..." I stop walking and look at myself in the mirror 

"you know who you are and everyone knows the same you're not only the part of straw hat, but you are

part of heart too. like my crew and How to make two group be infirm that it attacks who is the easiest"

I hate him when he said long sentence, and it's true.

"Am i weak?" 

"you not beware yourself" 

" **YES I AM!** "

" **Not enough!** "

"...you say i'm weakness"

"No...but you lead them"

"yes, I am good at this you've used me as decoy"

"Don't sarcastic"

"I'm not I'm telling the truth"

"..." I hear the breath gently.

"What? Are you discouraged? I know I'm not strong ,but I can take care myself anyway, I've never

almost dead like you. I might risk my way ,but I don't have the risk like you."

"...Nami come back to talk"

 **THIS IS TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW**...the man who alway stay calm, even though I bully him that's make me irritable.

"I'll drive"

now I know why he don't want me drive

because of I drove by emotion.

* * *

'anyway I've never almost dead like you. I might risk my way. but I don't have the risk like you'

maybe I rant. shouldn't I call him to apologize. while I'm thinking There car rush closer

No horn

No breaks

that deliberately crashed the car!

Sound her funny I don't know how she loves this job. she used her ability and dress up.

I don't mind if she wasn't part if straw hat. the most powerful group in the city.

'yes, I am good at this you've used me as decoy' my hand grip forehead when she talks it. but it the past. she knows and I know she try to make me cough up.

"...Nami come back to take" Even though I'm not gentle, but I try to speak lightly as possible

"I'll dive" she cut off.

* * *

"you two brawl sir?" penguin ask

"Ah...yes"

"Petty much...I think I will make orange juice for Nami"

"That's good" I like to order subordinates when she was angry, and it worked.

half hours passed she should be home already. I call her but no one answered. that make me suspensed.

I got up from the desk, where no time she didn't answer the phone.

"what's wrong sir?" saji asked.

"BOSS!"

penguin open the door in hurry "I need you to calm down so I can tell"

"what"

"Nami-sang"

"...why"

" She was in a car accident!"


	2. Chapter 2

I feel that long time passed. When I walk to path to the emergency room. straw hat everyone standing in front of the room. But I only care about what's behind the door.

"Hey!...what are you doing!"sanji caught me

"I will entrance"

"Let her to doctor"

" **I'M DOCTOR** "

"Now you not ready to save her. You think you have consciousness" Robin say

"She will be alright torao" Luffy say he sat holding hands tightly.

"People have seen man in the black suite holding the gun but fortunately people have seen before."

"I will kill them" That was the only word Zoro said since coming here.

"yes, we will." Luffy patted zoro's shoulder.

"no matter who the hell they are...I will trace the license plate." Franky looking notebook "I got it!"

"great we will go"

straw hat follows the leader. they walk out to do what they need to do.

"mugiwara-ya make sure you beat up every one of them"

"Of course I will!"

Time passes slowly like forever. I've never been in front of this emergency room.

I usually work behind the door. Now I understand how people feel about waiting.

when I was in the hospital. she would feel the same way. hope who in the room gonna be okay be safe. That why she was angry when I was in the hospital.

chopper walk out the room his face was pale.

" What's the matter? " robin ask

" The right side of the body strength and impact. The ribs broken, her arm broken …B But just now I'm scare robin!" Tanuki cried jump to Robin.

"what happen?"

"s-she is acute heart failure but now she was fine "

* * *

Two days...

"Boss, I brought lunch for you" saji put it on the table and saw breakfast still the same.

"Boss do you need anything? "

"...just black coffee"

"...boss you need to eat anything else"

"sorry...but I'm not hungry"

 _he eats only coffee... make me think when nami look after boss_

'Nami you should eat more'

' I'm not hungry...just wait torao wakeup and then eat together'

'But we don't know when boss wakeup…you will be thin'

'It was pretty good. '

'Not good because when boss wakeup he know we let you be thin he gonna kill me'

'ha ha...don't worry when he wakeup I will kill him'

when saji get out the room. I rise my hand on her sweet face filled with bandages.

"Nami...why you so sleepy"

"...I'm sorry pleases wake up "

" I'll not forbid you to work damn job "

"…Really?"

I looked up as soon as he heard her voice. I asked with a smooth sound but filled with smiles.

"Waking up for a long time? "

"just now"

"you hear me all right?"

"yep...you're so cute but I don't want to go there"

"...why?"

"you're true it's risk...look at my face now I'm not pretty? So you don't leave me"

I let my cheek to her forehead..."you are beauty"

"I'm so sorry. I make you afraid?"

"ah"

"Then we're even"

"yes" I kissed her gently on the lips and embraced her.

"They are so cute"

"He has a very enviable life. " Saji and penguin listening to the front door.

"But you think boss will allowed nami to work or not?"

"yes, he promises"

* * *

3 month...

"...Boss"

" **WHAT** "

"I know you promised her. but are you okay with that? " saji ask.

"yes boss...I think it not good for mental health." penguin added.

"shut up"

"I think nami was gorgeous look at her dress but I think they picked the wrong almost see her breas- " bebo say.

"I think her outfits look better than others." penguin hurry to say.

" **bepo** "

"yes sir?"

"take the gun now"

"wait a min... No! Not! please sir"

" I can't?"

"Of course not"

"...So they blood was dirty to my swords" I draw out my sword

"Not sir! please "

"calm down boss!"

"Don't flare up" Together they hold the boss.

"YOU SEE THIS MAN HOW THEY TAKE LOW ANGLE SHOOTING "

"they could only take pictures. Anyway they couldn't bring nami possible sir"

"in the future you may like be henpecked sir"

" **ENOUGH!"**

"ah they seem like sold out"

"y yes that's limited car maybe sell 2-3 cars nami can go home"

"...bebo"

"yes sir!"

"BUY ALL THAT SHIT CAR"

"Torao I'm done!"

"are you tired? "

"Nope Today I'm pretty? "

"...ah"

"you look amaing!" penguin say

"Of course! " nami smiling

" They sell out fast so I don't have to go to work again 3 days." She complained to them as I sat quietly, but in my heart is glad like win the game.

"you see it was fun! I think... you will the bomb there."

 _maybe!_

"I have reasonable"

 _Not a bit sir!_

"what's that look for?" I turned to ask my crew.

"Not thing sir!"

"oh I have something to tell you" nami say

"what?"

" Because of my work done early. People have come to contact me to take the magazine! Pretty cool, huh? "

"...yes"

The crew hold back a laugh

'Oh Nami sang You knowing, but still pretend to boss.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Law I have a new job"

"...where?"

"A Book shop"

"Book shop?"

"I want to go there"

"Really?"

"Of course! I want to try for once"

"Book shop?"

"Alas! I love to read books. Another thing, I consulted with Robin she think was great.

and if you disagree, I will do this job."

 _she still stubborn intact._

"Traflaga Law...Um interesting" I turned to look at sound.

A good-looking man wearing a coat. And most importantly, he knew Law.

"Nami! what are you doing I telling you to pick up the novel to me." store manager said

"I'm coming! "

"Huh-" I tiptoe to keep the book. But it is not high enough.

She decided to go to grab a Chair, But the hand holding the hand of her.

"Thank...you" I turned to be shocked because he is close to me.

"you must to arrange the books like this everyday?"

"yes"

"you look happy for your job"

"yes, I love the smell of paper"

"um...I looking for novel"

"what kind of novel?"

"Adventure."

"ah...I recommend this book" I picked up a book to him.

"what kind you do like...Romance?"

"I like Mystery novels"

"I'm cavendish and you?"

"Nami"

"Nami...pretty cool name I like it"

DUDE...

* * *

"Boss this pile of papers given me a lift to collect it"

"Ah...put it on my table and took the file to me."

"Boss Capone Bege is calling " saji say

"I'm busy"

"I'll tell him that you will call back later"

"...Ah"

"Boss Nami is calling" penguin say Even though he know boss does not want to talk to anyone. But...

"give it to me"

BINGO!

"...what?"

"(Wow why you so solemn Doctor?)"

"I'm busy"

"(That means you will hang up? don't you miss me? you really mean it)" she starting

"No...but YEA"

"(YEA what?)"

" **YEA...miss you** "

"(...)"

"You embarrassed me?"

"(C CRACK! I'm not)"

"(Torao)"

"...Hm?"

"(I miss you too)" I'm not a romantic person, but I don't feel bored when she speak.

"(um...what do you want anything special?)"

"...No"

"(Not thing)"

"No"

"(See, I told Robin that he's already rich!)" I heard her arguing with her friends.

"(okay I got it.I don't want to disturb you. don't street the job too much and Black Coffee for less understand?)"

"I got it goodnight princess"

 _This is the words of the surgeon of death. I worked with him for many years._

 _He never said anything of this gentle yet again._

" **Saji** I tell you take a file to me"

"y yes sir!"

* * *

"Ops! sorry...cavendish?" I say to my people who went on strike.

"That's was fun" He gave the book to me

"you finished reading it"

"yep...Where other employees?"

"Sleeping in the back shop"

"I help you"

"but I think-"

"Just tell me where to place the book"

"So today you don't go anywhere?"

"No I'm free would you like to hangout with me?"

"ah... I have to mind the shop"

"I can wait"

"I don't tell you I'll going with you"

"you don't refuse me."

" **So sorry I refused!** "

* * *

"How's your day? boss"

"...As you can see." I lean back Then lift my legs up on the table.

"you look very tired. "

"…ah"

" **would you like to call** **Nami** "

"... **Why I need to call** "

"Maybe you will be happier."

"..."

"I think she is **Tonic** " penguin say

" she is **TOXIN** " I said promptly.

" Have you met her?

"Do you see I meet her?"

"um...you can go to see her"

"..."

"but do you think that nami pretty much I think men have courted her-"

"Saji"

"I'm telling the truth look at you-"

"shut up you go get some rest."

"yes sir...ah Boss"

"...what?"

"Don't forget say goodnight princess"

" **SAJI!** "

* * *

"cavendish ….I need something to ask you"

"…what is it?"

"you know, Trafalgar law?"

"who's it"

"I hear you say his name"

"you misheard"

"Of course not!"

"okay I'll tell you come to me closer"

"Hm?" I move closer to him But he kiss my cheek.

"H How dare you!"

He tricked me.

People like me?

me?

"your innocent."

"you...you!"

" **cavendish** " They turned to find the owner of the voice. solemn face man wearing black coat

"L Law!" She ran to him

Cavendish smiles satisfied He must have seen what happened. However, they must reactant course.

"Law! he kiss my cheek "

 _She sued him like a child._

"How did that happen?"

"he said he will tell about you"

 _Sometimes she too innocent._

"Stay in the car I'll be back" I talk to her

"you don't think she will fall in love with me someday"

"stay away from her"

"If I said I would try to flirt with her. what did you say?"

"..."

 _What can I say?_

"just kinding! I wouldn't have a problem with you guys."

"..."

"I tried to hit on her, but she ignored me Congratulations,Trafalgar."

"..."

"you haven't really angry?"

"..."

I didn't say because I don't know how to curse you?

* * *

"...what's going on" Nami ask

 _He still didn't say anything._

"Hey…is something wrong?"

 _He didn't answer_

 _Or is he angry at me for another man kiss_

"Law…are you mad at me?"

He doesn't speak , but driving the car into the street.

It's late soon at midnight. Shit! I forgot to lock the door. I must be scolded by the manager,  
But I wasn't long for this to work.

Finally, the car was parked at the garage of Heart.

I ran after him quickly. I grabbed his arm as he walked.

"Hey… I didn't mean for it to happen."

"..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you"

"So you don't need to sulk! "

"I am not"

" I ask why you did not answer me."

"Nami"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow you want do anything special?"

special?

Wait…

…Tomorrow…

Tomorrow…

" **Tomorrow is the anniversary 1 years.** "

"... Don't you remember?"

"Nope…I don't think you will remember."

"… I just thought of it"

"That's important, right?"

"..."

 _Trafalgar…you shouldn't remember the nonsense_

"…Law"

"you're so cute"

 _IT'S TERRIBLE_

"ah…Law! wait for me"

"…"

"Lawww"

"what"

"Turned to talk to me"

"...No"

"Law wait"

"…"

"Law stop walking!"

 _The more time has passed I know that I fell in love with her completely._

"Torao"

"what?"

 _If you change your mind to love another person. I would do nothing but-_

"…do you want to kiss me"

 _Keep this moment for a long time._

he's kissing me. Once, twice, and suddenly he's kissing me harder, deeper,

with a fervent urgent need I've never known before.

"Last time you asked me what I want"

"..."

"No matter what happens"

"..."

"Whether the future will be"

"..."

"But today and every day"

"..."

"I want you... Love me only one"

"..."

"can you do this?"

She drew him toward her with her eyes, he inclined his face toward hers and lay his mouth

on her mouth

"It is easy"


	4. Chapter 4

This morning he was crawled up on the bed. Ignoring the pain that both shoulders before.

After continue working until let someone wait for sleep.

she came out the bathroom. Bright eyes starting at him.

"you overdo again"

"It's done"

"you should divided for other days"

"Hmmm..."

"concerned about your health, doctor"

"Hmm...you will be back"

"yes, I will return to eat breakfast at sunny house ...do you want to go?"

"...No thanks"

he ever eaten with straw hats. And it is very headaches.

"It served you right. your workaholic"

"...Nami"

"what?"

"...Come here"

I felt a weight pressing down in the bed. So I grab her hand to hold it.

inhale shampoo her favorite brand. Now become his favorite, until he must buy in to the bathroom.

"What is that?"

"Sleeping together" then his arm entwined around my waist. she must sit down on the bed again.

"Hey...my hair is not dry."

"Hmmm...I don't care"

"Don't forget Today we will go to the sea!"

"..."

"Law!"

"...Hmm"

"Torao?"

"..."

"Law are you sleeping"

"..."

he actually falling asleep

"you are very rich. Why haven't you stopped working"

 _Or she might to spend a lot of money._

young woman hold breath for a moment when he moves his face slightly to find more comfortable.

he tucked on her neck. Inhale the smell of his passion.

Make me remind of the day we met.

* * *

Nico Robin ,the shop owner 'Sunny bar' we open 3pm-3am just 6 hours per day only we have bartender as Frankie or someday sanji come to help us.

Nami came to helping to earn extra. so it's robin was glad to hired her friend. another that's why customer-mens more.

"Nami-chang Today will you return?" One man ask. He's a regular customer here.

"just now. Today I've another job"

"wow you look busy"

"Of course Hehe"

"So you wouldn't have time to find a boyfriend."

"Ah...That's why I haven't boyfriend haha" A young girl stand talking with customer.

"She has so much charming" Usopp talk to robin.

"Of course...she's charm witch" funny smile with her nickname.

"I think she is evil witch"

"I hear that"

"Woe!"

When did she comes

"Are you leaving? " robin ask to see nami removable her waistcoat.

"yes I'll come back to help clean bar"

"Don't mention it you should take a rest" Frankie said while he mixing a cocktail.

"Frankie is right just leave it to me"Robin smiled.

"Oh okay see you tomorrow guy"

"zoro did you know what's job she doing?" Usopp ask.

the woman crazy money. She used to go to work sometimes, when Sunji knew she would cry and promise not to do it.

but there is that her fingers crossed back.

I tell her, that you don't go to work, but more money it's just my word.

"I don't know"

* * *

This is place is far away from the city, Now there many people wait for something. noisy talk  
from both sides. money count sound be transmitted together as they're negotiations.  
They call this place 'Under racing' and he is the owner of this.

Don Quixote Doflamingo

"They coming" he was buzzing with himself.

A red Porsche that the first racer came to pitch successfully.

 _The Hyena Bellamy_

"Sarkies...If I win today How much money will I?"

"27% and 3% is something I don't know"

black Lamborghini move here horizon before the sound brake suddenly to start point.

 _Surgeon of Death_

they start threatening challenge. The crowd emits a loud alarm. there not hardly strict  
with the rules of the game.

First people who come back to the point is the winner. but most importantly when will  
finish line Racer will need to pull the fabric committee holds.

Racer risk broken arm. committee risk to die.

committee came out of the crowd. Another interesting...

 **Is a woman!**

"Oh you are committee? "Bellamy looking at the girl "why is this night special"

"Because tonight we have specical challenges" Doflamingo speak to mike

she doesn't like to nibble his eyes from the men, but Doflamingo hired her as  
committee tonight and also pay a lot of money.

I have no idea to rejected.

The girl walk to the middle both of car. green handkerchief came out from inside  
her jacket and stretch over head...

3...

2...

1...

And flick it down!

Lamborghini leap at high speeds. Even though Porsche will soar with the same.  
but was unable to overtake successfully.

"Holy shit!" Bellamy cursed

...t they coming...

Lamborghini is braking, causing the wheel that is scratched on the long road.

handkerchief in hand was quick to grab.

"Looks we'll have a winner" Doflamingo said

Lamborghini's door was push out. He came while youngwoman approached to Doflamingo.  
Bellamy came back four people confront together.

"I'm back yet?" Nami ask to owner job.

"Little girl your job isn't finish yet" Doflamingo ans her "Congratulation you are winner "

"her clothes" he sent her handkerchief

Before that she will notice the tattoo on back of his hand

"y you!"

"what?"

"I'll pay you now little girl" Doflamingo smile

"This is part of the reward" he give bag to Trafalgar Law

"Then it's here" big hand grafted onto her back to push her body forward.

...it's here...

"what!?" Both people exclaimed together.

Normally, Doflamingo give a qeer prizes but this time it seems to be bit weird...

"Oh I didn't tell you little girl, you're one of rewards"

"Are you crazy? If I know that don't expect that I will come"

Doflamingo shrugged "Trafalgar this girl is your"

Trafalgar don't say anything but starting look at 'prizes' for his.

"Damn it! I want her why you not tell much faster"Bellamy protest. "Law! I bought!"

"what the hell you say!"

"Just one night stand little girl" Doflamingo said

"This is not funny! we haven't agreed with this game...give me a money I'll be back!"

"I will transfer the money to her as soon as tomorrow...but tonight you must go with him"

"Damn you!"

Her money! Her money! Her money!

"Law I tell you I want to bought!" Bellamy reiterate.

"you stop it!"

"..."

"Trafalgar are you okay?" Doflamingo ask.

"...It's up to you"

"Trafalgar Law you too! you are-"

"Little witch don't be grumble. Just one night then you get money" Doflamingo interrupt.

"Don't call me little witch and I'm not going to!"

"If you don't, you will not get the money"

"you..."

It's a million beri ,she also want to have it. she was risking death for more than this.

 _..._ _Risk more, what does it matter?_

"Alright"

"that's it" Doflamingo applaud. he driving away and Bellamy look at her before he driving away same.

The girl stand in front of young man. up to now people will still remain in the stadium,but it's like not.

"get on the car"

"No way!"

"..."

If I know that their life has reward in conjuction with racing, for sure I'll not came in that's wasting time.

"So what!"

"Blah..."she sighed went to lamborghini and closed the door a loud car.  
Don't be afraid to owner's car.

 _..._ _Evil witch..._

"so where we go?"

"Back home"

"I will not...Ouch!" young man increase speed makes she cushioned with car seats...


	5. Chapter 5

coming into the city , eighteen high-floor condominium stand majestically amidst dozens of acres.

The top of the floor is a large penthoues balcony garden ,kitchen, bedroom, living room.

I don't want to admit that I like the sleek style of this.

Electrical appliances everything in this room is modern and has a sharp design that she prefers.

Fortunately, the one that she be unpleasant to look at...

...GOD! it's home or nesting rats !...

A lot of books...In a scattered fashion by the floor, on the table , a sofa and coffee table...

while the luxury design bookshelf with book not half of the area.

Document and shirts is draped everywhere.

she turn to young man "Are you a doctor?"

"And What's Got to do with my room?"

"How did you find a patient history in this room"

"Never find"

"..."

"clean up" young man said

"what?"

"..."

"Don't tell me that you bring me here to..."

"Right on"

" **Trafalgar Law!** "

He brought me to be a maid! Good Heavens!

"you intend to bring me to be maid?"

"...you think what I do"

"I I don't know"

"Or...do you want me to do something else"

"Stop talking!"

He sitting down to sofa open his notebook to work.

At first, she'd think that he might take her to...

 _..._ _What kind of person he is..._

"Then why do you not hire a maid"

"I don't want people who is outsider to come in"

"Am I outsider?"

"...you say a lot"

"y you!"

"..."

At least, it also cleans better than doing that...!

* * *

To clean up was elapsed nearly 3 hours. But young man still sitting there.

 _3_ _am._

she must go to Tony-tony clinic this morning. At all hours for she is always worthy...

Because it's money!

Therefore, what she must to do now is take a bath...

"Hey...Would you mind If I use your bathroom"

Young man answered without lifting her face "Take it easy"

"I need a towel"

"...you mean what?"

Law look at her face again. Normally he never exposed anyone disturb the work time.

"The towel, it's difficult to understand huh? people will take a bath must be used. Damn towels you know?"

 _..._ _what a woman nag terribly..._

"and then Where will I go to find it?"

"Can I borrow your towel?"

"Me?"

"yes -Don't tell me you don't have towel"

"...Nope"

"Great...where is it?"

"...In the bathroom"

I thought that woman are considered the matter using the towel together.

I look around, I realized that it was recently the room is kept neat sweeps. All the book back to bookshelf.

* * *

Inside the bathroom...

while she relaxes the body with warm water. she looks around the entire plain...

soap and shampoo for men. Toothbush sits one alone.

Normally, she uesd the bathroom with straw hat. Each one uesd different each brand is not the same.

Anyway, His towel was not as dirty as I thought. its white as if he changed it every day.

young man looks up again. when I hear the bathroom door was open. I never feel awake like this before...

Because normally no one stay in my room for more than an hour.

she was warp her body with white towel on his

"where is wardrobe...Can I borrow your shirt"

"..."

He did not reply but pointing a finger towards their bedroom.

she walked into the bedroom,but didn't close the door...

Is she tried to seduce !?

She wear a black shirt. This shirt too long for close her thigh.

And the neck button that was letting the chest slightly revealed.

okay...you look for too long Trafalgar...

I told myself to flick the computers again.

"Are you surgeon?"

"...ah"

"You say very laconic"

" What can I say "

"forget it! Why do I have met such people"

"Congratulations"

"Don't come to irony!"

"..."

"I'm not talking to you now, I'm going to sleep!"

He immersed the pending completion of the work until just done.

His eyes caught up in a blanket. he is standing aside and look over her face.

before grab a towel and then walking out of the room.

* * *

Tony-tony clinic

"Who are you thinking about?"

"Ah- Robin! you scared me"

"Hee hee...who's is I want to know"

"No one" nami shrugged

Ringing!

this call attention of two girls look to visitors. Hope to see your pet in owner arm,

but it is not...he is another person they know better on behalf of my friend who's doctor.

"y you!"

Trafalgar Law why does he come here?!

"you are Trafalgar Law right" zoro said while come out to the toilet.

"you come to see doctor, right?" Robin smiles modestly.

"something like that..."

young man looking somebody who make face puffy cheeks.

"In fact...your doctor call me to come here"

"why he call you" nami ask.

"...I think he told you"

"Hey guy!" Luffy shouting loudly.

"Law! you coming!" Chopper runner coming out of examination rooms.

"Chopper what's going on" nami ask.

she doesn't know the matter alone or what. why everyone seem to know about this.

"Oh, that's Law. He will work here for a while."

" **WHAT!** "


	6. Chapter 6

Young man sitting behind the table. he engrossed written documents.

I footsteps to burglarize his desk more gradually.

"Are you vet? I think you are autopsy"

"yeah" he answer without look up her face

"But Chopper said that you are surgeon"

"yeah"

"How did you that and how old are you?"

"It's brain not depending on age"

" you curse me?"

"...When do I say"

This time he looks up from document. When she came she's in good mood now she suddenly angry.

 _It's really hard to understand woman..._

"you really annoy"

"what I doing something wrong, young woman"

"Nami...My name is Nami"

"...Nami"

"..."

"...what's wrong"

"...Nothing"

"Do you have anything else"

"Do you like coffee?"

"...why not?"

"I'll make coffee for you"

"Huh?"

"No! I mean it my duty to make coffee for everyone. Don't think I made you only one"

 _..._ _I don't think anything a little bit..._

"Black coffee"

"Do you want sugar?"

"No"

"Do not put?"

"yes"

"Yuck! That is very bitter"

"..."

"okay! I bring at you tomorrow"

* * *

"A bubby!?" She come to the room while white bunny sniff his arm.

Her eyes now look innocent as well as bunny. Eyes filled with kindness.

she was bright smile, opposite him far away.

"what's happened to you" she talk to bunny

"Inspection before sterilization"

"ah...Chopper said that bunny have many kids"

"yep...It was pregnant shortly"

"shortly?"

"They pregnant about one month...one years they have children 4-8 times.

Each time at least 3 child" I explain to her when I see her eyes fill with curiosity.

"Ah!...so they have 20 finger like a dog?"

"No...They are not same toe"

"Really?!"

he moving face closer. Hands caught a large shaggy foot so she saw the toe easier.

"Pertty cool! I never knew...it"

After word missing when girl look up from bunny and found how his face closer to her.

and he move his face to me closer...

"..."

"..."

"Law! I have a big job!" The sound of little doctor coming closer.

As a result, she backed away from the table. Chopper ran in to the room with smiling face.

he send the document to law. and he jumpping like a child while waiting for the doctor read it.

"That's was fun! Do you like to join with me and robin"

Law read shortly before reply "yes"

"Excellent!...nami you should go with us"

"What?"

"we will police at the zoo"

"Really? Of course, I want to see dolphin"

* * *

"The Doctor's party anymore?"

"yes sir" Saji answered.

It's just plain party claiming medical career in every year.

"What's interesting"

"Emporio Ivankov sure to join"

"Revolutionary Army...why they going?"

"Quite right!...but Straw hat"

"Why?"

"Straw hat have two beautiful girls...Maybe you should ask for one to come with us.  
Show that we are alliance"

"Saji...Don't cross the line"

"S sorry sir! ...But robin was beauty and nami was cute"

"you think?"

"yes, you don't think so"

"..."

"Well now, I think you have same think to me"

"Saji"

"who do you think is cute? nami or robin?"

" **Saji** "

"Woe! Sorry sir" he run out hurry.

Witch charms everyday since his remembered...she look outstanding as committee or...

 _you think too much Trafalgar..._

he is sighed, thinking of himself while listening to the sound of his crew

 _So, they come to report me. Or come to deceive the witch_

"you so cool nami Haha"

Both penguins and saji seems to fascinated evil witch.

" **penguins saji** "

"B Boss!"

He starting at them with eyes that read 'GO-BACK'

"Err...G Goodbye!"

"Whoaa you are so cruel..."

"Don't you eat?" she ask.

"...and you?"

"I wait for sanji. "

"Nami I brought love to serve "

"Oh thank you, sanji"

"what's your problem Trafalgar. and stay away from nami"

"...Nonsense"

"what did you say!?"

* * *

"What's happen to you?"

"t that...t that...that!"

"...Don't you think it's a dolphin?"

"B But But!..."

I was stick to one's throat when I found myself standing in front of Crocodile pond!

Team veterinarian is therefore a three gruops. Chopper-zoro , Robin-luffy ,

and the last group is **law-witch**

"No! No! No!...I don't go down!"

"come on"

"you think I'll go with you? you wish!"

"...So you will come down alone"

"No way!"

"If you don't go Who will hold my medicine box"

"You hold yourself"

"you must go down nami"

"I'm not!"

law reach out to get the box. but his hand move closer than that.

 **He grabbed her wrist**

"No! I'm not going!" She closed her eyes while she said...until he would snigger.

he should be annoyed her ...But I don't know why...

he want to drag her down.

"No! Let me go!"

"come on" he pulling her closer until mounted handrail.

"Law I'm really scared! I come here because I want to see dolphin!"

"Nami..."

"Law Please! It's scary like a Monster!"

look at her face she will cry. I want to laugh But still quiet.

"...all right"

"Aye..."

In mind the relief which she didn't go down. I look doctor is working are below.

He isn't afraid of them.

"Is it boring?"

"...why?"

"I don't know...Doctor stay in narrow room everyday tell of tapestry perscription symptoms againg, isn't it?"

"It's...boring"

He replies simply, Dose he know 'human relationship' . there I'll taking to a robot?

"But you know It has somthing fun"

"What?"

"It's time for surgery"

"So, you feels good to be save lives?"

"I just feel that when surgery is going to plane"

"Have you ever made a dead person?...From surgery "

"No"

"So cool!"

"..."

"Law you not afraid them?"

"...No"

"And then...If it were bit you"

"And did it bite me"

"I suppose If it bit your leg. What you gonna do?"

"...It"

"..."

"...make it to leave" He shrugged easily answered.

she didn't know how long she watching him. Until the doctor went up with the face full of sweat.

so she grabbed the handkerchief in the pocket to him.

"wipe one's face"

"..." he use handkerchief come sweat as his face as owners want.

"Keep going"

"ah...what's next?"

"Snake"

"w what did you say?"

"...Snake"

" **Snake !** "


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight, we held small celebration after finishing work at the zoo.

Law sitting down opposite nami. He drinks while listening instrumental music.

"zoro, are you drunk?" nami ask her friend

In fact,she was going to racing drink….like every time

"I'm okay"

Young woman was drinking until zoro started to look up be defeated.

"Doctor….do you have any **lover**?" Suddenly robin ask to doctor.

"How can people like this be lov-" she hurry shut yourself. Because of alcohol

"what do you say doctor"

He looked at nami like to send something before he answers with smooth voice.

"No….."

"Really?... well my friend see you at the zoo. She was interested in you"

"Then why?"

" are you interested?"

" what interests"

"interests…. dating"

Young woman accidentally choking liquor. That's make robin giggles her.

"Franky do you want to dance with me"

"Super Of course!"

"wait robin…"

 _Does she deliberately faked me?_

"…."

"…."

"I thought you will not come"

"I think so" Law little shrugged while looking around chopper and usopp fall asleep.

"seem like party will end….Then I'll go"

"what you do going?" She ask When she see him get out of a chair

"Back home"

"You will not go somewhere? "

"..."

" Aren't you hungry"

"..."

"I haven't eat anything I pretty hungry"

"….."

I don't understand myself and what I say this "What do you want to eat"

"Really? You will took me to eat"

"Before I change my mind "

"Oden!"

* * *

"What are you going" nami ask while he acted like he saw anything.

"I'll be back don't make trouble"

"Don't leave me alone"

"you stay right here"

Law speaking similar commands before walking to other side

"Hey! **cat burglar** Why are you here alone"

" **E Eustass kid!** "

"I like your dress"

"But I hate your shirts"

"Come on, Little witch would you like to drink with me"

"No"

"Why not I just saw you drink with Trafalgar"

"and what is involved with you"

"that's…my friend"

"you Sure?"

"Dude…negative friend" he shrugged "We don't like each other"

"like me"

"Oh come on I try to be great to you,little cat"

"Hey! **Sexy girl** would to like to joyride with me"

"I don't know you. your JERK!"

"How dare you! Did you know who I am"

"I just said I-don't-know-you"

"you think you come with eustass Then I won't dare you"

"I don't come with him "

"So your Booty Call "

"Stay away from her **Bellamy** "

"listen carefully and remember in your head. My name is Nami and as long as I still this name  
so that anyone not eligible to insult me!"

Nami pull something out. It eventually catapulted him to dip into his arm

"Thunder Bolt Tempo!"

He lying on the floor while girl stand smiling herself

Law standing to see distant event "….Jeez"

"Boss!...who made my boss"

" **His** " she point to… Eustass kid

"W What?"

"Damn you! Eustass"

I let them fight while looking for him. Trafalgar Law called her with wagging finger.

" I didn't do it " she hurry say

"I don't say anything"

"Then we will go"

"I will let my crew to send you home"

"what about you?"

"I will outside the city two days. Someone told me that a black panther was shot in the forest"

"so you must go now"

"yes"

"But it's this place is dangerous"

"My face seems people who afraid dangerous"

 _It's not….Totally…._

"I'll go with you"

"What"

"I-go-with-you"

"you sure?"

"yep!"

"Do you go with this dress? "

"It suddenly how can I do"

He picked up the phone and called someone.

"yes ,Prepare all the stuff for me. Oh saji prepare casual clothes, canvas shoes…of woman"

* * *

"captain I'll come get you tomorrow" bepo say.

"okay" Young doctor walk into the forest.

"law?..."

"…law?"

"Crazy!"

I just browse fish in stream at the moment. Then I turn back he was gone!

Or he is deliberately throwing me away.

I hear footstep!

"Law!" I understood that it came from Trafalgar Law

But

It not!

"Oh, little girl what are you doing here"

Oh bugger!

They are Hunter!

"I think…I get lost" I stepping backward while looking six hunters

"Do you need to help"

"No thank I think I remember-

"Catch her!"

"Arghhh Stay away from me"

Nami bellow louder while Four hunters stepped closer to her.

The only words in her head now is the only way she could hand them off.

….Trafalgar Law….

"Law!"

"?"

"Law! Where are you! **HELP ME! LAW!** "

"Shut up"

"Ouch" She was hit.

 _Law please help me_

 _...I'm really scare_

"Ouch-"

He punched the face Until he bounced to another way.

 _… They all have guns …_

He has not sword…That has stuck, now it's just pocket knives.

He can fight them all If have not this woman came with.

He will not fear guns. But he fears woman behind him will get hurt.

I Don't know why…. But my heart, now singing release…

 _Woman behind him…. wouldn't be hurt_

" Find shelter" he talk to her.

Finish fight with three mintes…Still not highest statistics of making combo 5 corpses.

"law…"

In fact he should be angry her…But saw that face have blood,

and then no mood to angry

"come out"

Nami come out from behind a tree while looking all five body.

"…stop crying "

"you…don't leave me alone"

Young man looks at her face with red eyes

"I'm afraid! You don't woman you never understand…"

"…I got it Now let's go Nami"

But they are forgetting something…

The hunter didn't have **five** people.

"You all dead!"

Bang!

Everything happened in secords…The last hunter came out of tree.

Sound gun to fire erupts Before to fling the target. Hunter fell on the floor…

Become six corpses.

" Do you get shot? " law ask

"N No….Law your arm"

"Just a little... No bullets inside"

"But-"

"It's alright…we must go now"

Law stepped walk before look at her and sent his hand to her.

Nami handle tightly his hand. Which his hand grip her tightly as well.

… _He uses himself as armor to protect her_

He walk straight to carry Black panther on his arm before keep walking.

"where will go"

"I've seen a hut in the middle of forest. We would be stay overnight there."

"a hut"

"yes…as before, there might be someone lives"

"and then they move away?"

The question of girl make he want to pretend her innocent eyes.

"Maybe…he **die** there"

"CRACK! Not funny!"

* * *

"she sleep…"

Eventually doctor sewed manager ulcers. It's look cute each of cat.

She sneaks to sit down on bed beside him.

"are you hurt?"

"Nope"

"Let me help your wound"

"..."

She thinks silence is answer that mean okay.

"Take off your shirt "

Law strip out before take off it. He claiming when she make wound

"you ever come here?"

"yes"

"you come alone"

"…yes"

"and…you have been injured "

"No…never"

"you must painful"

"…Nope" he also confirms original answer.

His hand move to her cheek that was hunter slap her.

"Law…"

"…?"

"I want to say thank you…for help me today"

"…"

"and…I'm sorry"

"…"

"I not quite come up with you. If you come alone…you don't probably defend me  
If I should take care myself…it wouldn't have to be burden to you" the water flow down  
from her eyes.

Young man sighed heavily"…Nami"

"I'm so sorry…because I'm weak"

He was torn to piece when he saw water falling down. He never saw her in from of this  
Normally her cheerful lively …. She shouldn't cry … shouldn't be wasted tears.

Everything on sweet face make him frantic.

 _Don't_

 _Trafalgar Law..._

He try to treatment emotional…and finally his body was defeated in…his heart

"Law I-"

He assemble her into close. Shove down lip on her lip. He aggressive and tough kiss  
cradled her occipital to receive his kiss. The heart beats within his body like to be shattered

"...quiet " he was whispering the words aligned her lip. Taste of her better than he will surrender easily to flits.

"I'm-"

Before she had spoken second kiss came down on her lips first, feeling softness.  
when time passed turn to sweet kiss. Like body wrap around with heat to prevents cold come in.

Law leave out slowly starting her sweet face and red cheek. He close his eyes while still tough  
arm wrap-around her

 _I'm trying to restrain myself from getting feel._

…Finally you didn't succeed Trafalgar Law…


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi little cat"

"you again huh?"

"you face…"

"what?"

"who did it"

"I don't need to answer your question"

"answer me"

"It's okay. Don't mess with me "

"You!" he squeeze her shoulder when are walk away and turning back to confront him.

"I asked who did it"

"Let me go"

"…"

"I say let me go **eustass kid** "

He nodded and retreated from her shoulder.

"and thank you for you worry about me"

"ah"

"why did you come"

"…do want to go outside with me"

"No"

"Today I just got a big chunk of money. Want to use a little bit"

"Really?"

"yes, It's up to you whatever you need to eat or shopping"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I give you one hour"

"ok where're we going"

"Excellent! I want to eat cake…let's go!"

* * *

"ahh…It very delicious "

Nami stretches up over head while came on clinic. The cake so delicious and it's free!

"If you like it. I'll take you again"

"Wow!" girl become little girl sparking eyes.

"huh…look at your face" young man saw that then raise his hand up to squeeze her cheek.

" **Do you have no work? Eustass** "

"Law…"

She thought that he wouldn't attend clinic. He should rest after hiking and must be painful  
because if she.

"you know people like me. Just stay dormant have money to use "

"Well now, rich man" she suppositories

"what? …you just like cake"

"Yep!"

"see that tame silk Trafalgar "

"what did you say!"

Here is the first time that law felt that his eyebrows twitching face.

 **Damn eustass…He's already insult**

Normally he isn't like acting. Maybe should try a little bit.

Law raise hand to his upper arms. _Seem to feign hurt come up._ And deliver sound like pain.

Only this action make someone run to him. Throw big man back immediately

Nami came into supporter of his body. Two hands hold his upper arms.

"are you hurt?"

"Nope"

"Liars!"

"…"

"Today, do you make wound"

Law look at antagonists with tail eyes while answer her"…No"

"If you be a doctor it doesn't mean wound will heal itself"

"..."

"I'll make wound"

"I don't want"

"and then it will the wound to heal itself? "

"none your business"

"I am! … come here to make wound!"

She wielded his arm while walking to the room. there is a big man looking by emotion  
 _...Break down the entire building_

* * *

"Hi…"

"you… **jewellery bonney** right?"

"where is damn doctor?"

"who?"

"Trafalgar Law"

"he's gone"

"…do you want to drink?"

"No thank…"

"come on I just quarrel with drake. You go drink with me I'll pay all"

 _…Actually, I didn't go out for a long time._

"…alright"

"Cheer!" Two girls erupt glass

"we have fun, Let's drunk! Don't worry I'll take care you"

Nami laugh "okay"

She looking glass of beer in hand. She felt that this beer glass was stronger than the previous glass..

"It's time to dance!"

" Yeah!"

Two girls flow to music. Employee pouring beer to both girls. From beer become gradually stringer liquor.

 _Crazy fun…_

Without careful young man look at two women outside the dance floor.

"Ohh…who is thatt"

Suddenly someone holder her waist while the other hand moving up to under tip of nose to mark on her neck.

"W What…are…y you…doing"

"you don't like this my little girl"

"Who…are…y you"

"You don't remember me?"

"huh"

"you know me"

… _.Am I…drunk?_

Warm hands fingertips down the throat.

In the end she is in his hand.

"we're going to do something have fun"

"leave me" she will push him, but her body fatigue.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you going my sister" bonney walk straight to help nami. But young man  
in the floor blocked her.

…Damn it

 **They deliberately**

" back off !" she shouts racing music to make guard hear. But it be unhelpful people around  
think she is drunk.

"Don't worry my little girl I'll take you to sleep on my bed"

…This sound

"…b bellamy "

"Oh! Now **you remember me** "

"Get out of my face! DUMMY! "

"Let's say …Because tonight you are mine!"

" **your wrong bellamy** " Freezing sound appears behind car

In her mind he should be prince in the white horse….

 _Why he as grim reaper clutching a scythe_

"Oh…you again Trafalgar Law"

"…"

"What am I wrong"

"you think wrong that you will be problem with me. " he say while walk to him closer.

"we negotiate satisfactory"

"you know what…"

"w…what?"

" **You have closed your chances** "

Law attack to him with sword for precise and fast.

….Knock out….

"Yeah! You so cool"

This time law looks at her and fed up with a loud sigh

He see red bruise mark on her face before pull her arm until her body is leaning on his body

He carry her into the car. And accelerator pedal is soaring into the street.

Now… He is Angry!

Annoyed!

Resent!

Concern!

 **Jealous!**

If drake didn't call me that bonney was took her out. Now he was became tools for bellamy

And she will sleep at…

"Damn!"

"Damnn Cheer!"

"…Nami"

"Law?"

"It's me"

"you angry?"

Yes, he should be angry her

 _But…he can't_

"I'm not"

This is first time that Trafalgar Law would carry drunk woman. He drafted forward dropping  
her Onto bed.

"Ah…cute dolphin"

"It has legs"

… _Dolphins where it has legs is that?..._

"Nami…"

"Law?"

"…"

"…Hi law"

"Hi…"He is really upset

"how are you?"

"…good" he answers

"Hmm…what's you name"

"…"

"do you want to dance?"

"No"

"you don't want to dance with me?"

"…yes"

"why not…you disgusting me"

"No… go to sleep now"

"No! listen to me"

"…"

"I'm sorry…the truth is…I love you…Wow! ... yes, really can't believe it…I could not believe same Haha"

This time stand still draft frozen not even blinking eyes…. But inside are whirling belly filling Wong

Heart hard work…indicates that…

He felt good with words of drunk woman on the bed.

….Why

"…you drunk"

 _Why does she make him so passionate?_

"I don't…Hmmm"

"Drunk"

"I said not"

"forget it…Let's sleep"

"Wait! law"

She raised attach splice lip with his lips. The body of young man with stiff like was cursed.

Brief kiss before girls will lay down does know their actions.

Law grabs his phone said only sentence "handle him now"

 _bellamy Greet prison hell at all_

Law smiling just imagine that it will be infuriated and suffering

But this cannot be compared to what they doing today… **Hurting his woman**

" Ouch!"


	9. Chapter 9

Food on the kitchen counter, but nami hunger disappeared as soon as she found young doctor on the couch while he looking document in his hand.

"Law I'm…"

"Eating then take medicines"

Seem him angry until she doesn't dare polishing. when she finished followed the doctor's orders.  
she went to couch and sit down beside room owner.

"you don't have anything to say to me"

"…No"

"Then…Last night, I…"

"you were drunk"

"Because I've been drug" she argued and then seeing his eyes "I'm not drunk ,but somehow…"

"…"

"Thank you for help me…I think you will…"

"Hate you?"

"yes…that what I say…How did you know that"

"… **I'm a doctor** "

"It's irrelevant!"

Now his eyes sliding out of document

"you really can't remember last night?"

"Remember? What do I say"

"No…Nothing"

Now she see red bruise at his mouth…People who like Trafalgar Law would miss for enemy attacks  
…Or that….

"Don't tell your wound…It's form me?"

Young man resentfully looking her...

 **that answer was extremely clear** …

" Damn…I'm sorry are you hurt" Nami reaching to touch his mouth slowly.

Law clasping her hand other hand removing glasses out.

"Alright I'll open my mind"

"…"

"I don't hate you"

"…"

"…I could never hate you"

She didn't say anything…fear that will make him stop speaking. She wants him to say lengthy from that he rarely made.

"Last night…you"

"…"

… _What I did?_

 _What I said…_

"... **You punch my face** "

What!...listen to this then nami want to apology him a thousand times.

"I'm…"

"and do you want to know…what did you do to me last night"

Law movement his hand to stop behind her occiput everything makes her almost breathless.  
especially now he approached her face with brace to shove lip onto her lips heavy

Nami feeling frail. In her head light like float in space.

"…you do this" whisper close her lips. when saw her red face make young man sneered humorous.

"…" she didn't say anything but rise hands hold her head

"Headache?"

"yes…"

 _And then it would be more heavier because of you!_

"take a bath…I'm going to send you to Clinic"

"then you not attend Clinic today?"

"yes"

"where you go"

"Errands"

"what is that? You can't tell me?"

"…"

"then you said you will open up to me"

She ready to step out but law grab her arm."…I'm going to talk to doflamingo"

"I don't want to know" nami sticking out her tongue.

* * *

-Tony Tony Clinic-

"Are you okay?"zoro ask. Today seem like she very absent-minded.

"I'm…little hangover"

"you get rest. I'll make it"

"Is it good"

" **It's good. Because today I'll take her to travel** "

… _.Eustass kid_

" Who allowed?" zoro said

"Do I need to ask for permission?"

"absolutely yes"

"your hair color it's awful"

"Is your hair color very normal?"

"Don't argue today I would be headache"

"So…do you want to go with me?"

"No" zoro answer him

"you need to ask permission this guy?" kid asked with moody emotional.

"Ah…yeah you must be permission him before"

"…"

"I would like to take her …go outside"

"Alright…but don't let her drink beer"

"okay"

"don't take her to place out of sight "

"…alright"

"And then come back before 2 PM. "

" **Aye!** "

… _Is he is friend or father_

"Err… and don't forget to buy liquor for allowed is that" zoro Shout out

* * *

Young doctor walk into clinic when negotiate well done. Now clinic was like early customers  
maybe because early treatment is charged as special promotion but recently adjusted cost of  
upkeep on order accountant.

Talking about accountant who behind the counter. Now she isn't here. Law look the clock on the wall .  
This is evening she shouldn't probably go anywhere.

"Oh, you come" zoro greet him

"where is she"

"Who?"

"…you know who I meant"

"No…I don't know"

"…Nami"

" Ooh…Nami"

"…"

"she going to travel since afternoon" zoro shrugged

travel? In this time …she was hangover…

"But don't worry I told **him** to take her back before 2 PM."

… _Him?_

"Who?"

"your friend I guess…his hair colors look like traffic light"

 **Eustass kid**

"somehow…you bring her back" zoro talk like what he knows what's happed next

Young doctor didn't undertake him. He walks out and Don't forget say goodbye.

"Oh… **three swords** "

"Hm?"

"your hair colors look like traffic light same"

"Trafalgar law!"

* * *

" **Here** "

"I…Don't think you will bring me here "

"you like it?"

"yes…I love it!"

The sea… He brought me to the sea!

"The SEA! I LOVE YOU!"

Nami compete with sound of wave. she didn't know her action make man who looking behind her

Laughing with her innocence.

" **Kid!** "

"what?"

"I forget time go"

"Ah…This place is calm"

"I'm surprised why no people here"

"It's my private beach"

"I see…"

"I love this place…"

"Me too" young man can't take his eyes off to her face Both of eyebrows  
beautiful eyes nose…her lips. he was so passionate her

More than…

…Can't Stop myself

"Kid…you" He is very close to her face

Nami exactly know what happen next few seconds ahead…

"Don't…"

She try to push him back but he caught pressing down her easily…

Now face of young man moving closer until their lips touch. Nami thought to push him out  
but her stamina can't fought him.

She needs to leave it…

Until he thick lips slowly withdraw but his hand still clasping her wrist. Now he knows that  
he was do anything…and then hate themselves awfully.

"... you shouldn't do this"

"…"

"…"

"… **I'm sorry** "

"…Alright I forgive you but you Ah-"

Little wave turns it into a giant wave lapping sea splash Both of body

Kid remove his shirt and twist it

"C Cold!"

If he doesn't take her to change clothes. Her friend will need to kill him.

I not afraid him But I concerned her same.

"Let's get back to the car. I'll remove your clothes."

"No thank…you send me to my home"

"Don't be naughty"

Nami changing into his car while kid changing in back car.

"I'm finish"

Owner car stepped up driver's seat and he drove on to street.

"and I've to send you home or clinic "

"This time still job…so you sent me at clinic "

"yes sir"

"Don't irony and slow driving"

"I knew"

Because the beach is far from city. there are no street lights.

So he isn't acceleration so much to security of people beside him.

" **Fasten seat belts** "

"...huh?" his eyes were changed "why?"

"There was car behind us"

 _If be his enemy she cursed_

Mysterious car appeared rapidly overtaking possibilities more than wind.

"Shit!"

Mysterious car park in the middle of the road. Kid pedal before turn steering wheel.

 **Seem like he must teach owner car a little bit!**

"Are you crazy!" kid shout out while he get out the car.

 _black Lamborghini…_

just saw familiar car…make she stepped from car immediately.

Young doctor came out of the car slowly, light shone car headlight saw his face clear.  
his eyes are sparkle…Pair of eyes to blaze with fire.

He is angry…his eyes starting at her impassible than every time. His lip fold up in straight line

Everything on his face now making her fear.

" **Nami get in the car** " He called her name sounds scarier than every time.

He was angry her…He drove from this way

Maybe he saw her and kid…

"Law…I'm"

" **get in a car** "

"you aren't eligible to order her. "

Young man stepped in front her. She didn't dare even to make eye contact to him…

"get out"

They have the same ideology. Those man who never give up anyone.  
Those man who have never mercy to enemies.

"Make me get out" kid provoking would smile to scorn people in front a little bit

Without knowing that…

 **This man in front him Much more than 'angry'**


	10. Chapter 10

**he's serious !?**

Kid's powerful punch by law in his face. Don't believe his eyes. He used to provocative law but  
he not even little finger wag. Now I just said one sentence he punch almost I falling.

"Law you…"

"…"law not answer or he didn't seen kid in his sight.

He look at young woman not blinking while mention same word " **Get in the car** "

Kid fight him back. He never accepted being stung only one.

Two guys exchange blow no one falling on one say anything until nami couldn't stand it.

"Stop it! Both of you! Are you crazy!"

And that she closest to kid she was rushed into surge kid out of sleeve.  
If she doesn't know that make law more frantic than ever.

Law grab her wrist " Ouch! Law!"

" **Hey! Clam down** **!** " Kid say when he see little girl get hurt

And that's make law stop abruptly to reduce power down.

… _Trafalgar law became Grumpy since when?_

 _That mean this woman so important_ …

… _I completely understand_

"Alright…I accept it"

"…"

"you take her to send home"

" **Kid!** "

"Don't worry… **He doesn't do anything** **to you** "

"…"

"If he's unruly, you can tell me every time… **clearly** " Last word He asked young doctor standing silent.  
The answer came back also portico as eyes.…She's really important people.

Important that Trafalgar law realized how is it…

But him who still don't know that kiss her why

"I have to go"

"wait! Kid!"

"No wait!" law shout but rise hand on soft shoulder before he brings her in his car.

And he get in the car.

Silence covered throughout. Create internal pressure of both.

"…"

"…"

 _All right…I'll say_

"you…angry me?"

"why I'm angry you…" he ask her back, in other words, it's question he ask himself…

He didn't have permission to be angry when she and me didn't get involved

…where is her rights with she goes with anyone.

But he isn't stupid …then he knows how he felt?

"you not angry me?"

"…Ah"

 _It's too much This kind of feeling._ _…_

"…"

"… **you aren't important** "

…that's mean he told me as…Don't flatter yourself

"Oh, yes! I'm not important then why you follow me why you don't let me go with kid

Because kid and me were going to Sweet at pub. you know that kid better than you.  
He's a gentleman and-"

She couldn't speak until end sentence. Young girl was pull into his body.

Before lips will be fast attack. His hands pressed firmly behind her occipital make it hard

To resist. She felt his intense anger over mouth for some hot tongue inserted in her mouth

Until it's all out of breath heavy and aggressive. He lips sucking her powers.

Nami use stamina remaining pushed him with most massive force…

With her angry…she slap onto his face. But there isn't no reaction of any response…

He just looked her visually crisp before ahead look road

 _She slapped him…_

"S Sorry…I don't intend"

" What kind of person you are… **Nami** "

"Last night you told me …how do you feel and today you **kiss** him"

…He saw

But that's not only shocking as what she say anything to him.

I say what…

"I…I'm sorry I don't remember what I said"

"…"

"Drunk people usually talk haphazardly"

When she finished speaking he opened door to get out of the car and close the door loudly.

…He must leave this feeling

It's too much

He should be stop it.

"Law…" nami say before get out of car and walk to him slowly

If she didn't remember it. She should be tell him now…

…She doesn't want to see him like this

"Law"

" **Don't talk now** "

"But I…"

"I don't want to hear"

"No I'll say …listen to me" nami inhale deep

"I don't know…what I say last night"

"…"

"But I think If I say now will probably clear over …what about you and me"

He felt out of breath. Heart beats not be rhythm but it doesn't to see doctor…

He knew that cause of symptoms of this type…His heart is waiting…

"... **Keep talking** "

"Now I'm not drunk and I've consciousness hundred percent"

"…"

"listening carefully… **I love you** …and **I order you!** Don't deny my feeling

Don't say you wasn't think same me Don't tell we can't go together

Don't say you don't love me and Don't lie to me! Accept that you love me!"

 _She speak out…talk at all_

Trafalgar law when hearing confessions from her mind. He couldn't hold back to laugh to woman in front of him.…It's confess in love with both confessions and command until listener doesn't know

What will be glad or to feel too scared. Then what I reply?

"It's not funny!"

 _I said too much. He will also laugh as well !_

"Sorry…I can't hold back "

Although she say before but she is also confident really …is a witch

"And what answer is?"

"what's the answer?"

"Law! Answer truthfully"

"Do I have to answer?"

"D Damn you! You Idiot!"

Both hands smash at his chest like a child until he grab her wrists

"calm down …It's hurt"

"answer me now"

"you are hot-tempered"

"Law!"

"yes?"

"Answer!"

"answer what?"

"Damn crazy doctor! I hate you!"

"Just now you also say that you love me"

"No! If you don't answer my question, I don't love you anymore"

"Um…"

"Do you love me!?"

" **yes…love** "

"…"

"you need to ask anything else?"

"I…I…" Oh for goodness sake! what do I have to say next " I'll go home! "

 _-_ _Back to present_ _-_

"you will go home nami?"

"Ah…yes law asleep when he wake up tell him to call me" nami talk to beop while she Walk out of house

"I will send you home" saji say

"Thank you saji"

I come back to suny house to prepare to arrange bags. Today we have trips to the sea. I ride with straw hats then law will follow later. There are only a few times that Law will go on a trip with us.

 _._ _…_ _He said it was chaotic..._


	11. Chapter 11

"Hoorayyyy ! "  
Luffy shout out at Waterpark. Beach chair arrayed on the with sand there have slides one meter  
to hight equivalent 15 floor building.

"Chopper What are you waiting for? Coming!" Luffy curving slides "Let's play!"

"Nami Orange juice "

"Robin Let me apply sunscreen for you"

Sunji ran service two girls with happily

" Nami Let me apply sunscreen for my angel! "

Just think…it's going flow nosebleed waste.

" **Don't need it** "

Suddenly…like a stop play when the voice replies with body tattoo like a yakuza

"That's mean…you will do it?" nami turned to ask people while he walking to sit beside her.

"…No"

"Ah…so let sanji help me"

"yep! My nam-"

" **It's mine I'll take care** "

"Law Let's play together!"

"…I don't want to play damn slider"

"But other people play same penguin saji also bepo!"

"you follow them"

"But I want to play …with you"

"Little girls…do you want to play slider with me together?"

Sound of someone so thump behind and she remember this sound who they are.

" **Kid!** "

"Hola Sinyo Rita!"

"How did you come here"

"I pay in...I don't think that **walking zombie** like you come to here trafalgar law "

"Hm…I just don't think the **traffic light** come to this same"

" traffic light? Huh…I hear news that my little cat will come here, I come for see her a little bit."

"Not your eustass"

"Now it's yes"

" **To be aggressive** "

"you!"

"that's enough. Today we come to have fun, right? "

"But…why today there are no people"

"Ah…well I don't like many people"

"Don't tell me you rent all water park"

"Bingo! Oh you said you want to play slider so we must go now"

Talking not enough … Big arm also bold wrap-around her shoulder!

…How dare you!

"w wait but law…"

"he wouldn't play"

Then hand scroll down to waist tactfully, but vividly people standing behind!

 **It's would catch her wearing diving athlete!**

Calm down trafalgar…anyway She is still of his people

 **Not! Who would it be calm down!**

"Law go with me" she turn to ask law while other man sticking out tongue at me

…you wanna die huh!?

"Alright I'll go"

"It's too hight!"

"I…I don't want to play"

"What"

"I don't play"

"…What?"

You never ever follow her emotion eustass

"I don't need to play anymore …we should go down"

"Come on little cat…you can't turn back" kid say while grab her hand

"NO! No! go down!"

" At first you said that you want to play"

"It's too hight! I don't want to play"

"calm down nami we go down"

"hurry up law I'm scare!" she caught my arm

Law turn to look at red hair with winner smiling

"I'm here!"

"Luffy Ah…"

"Hurayyyyyyy!"

"What!" two man shout out while seeing luffy warp waite his friend and jump down to slider

"she's go" kid say

"...Jeez"

"Luffy! I gonna Kill you! I'll promiss!"

"yahoo!"

"Oh that's nami and luffy" Chopper point to slider

"they look funny" Robin say

* * *

Sunny bar

Straw hat are hilarious together. They socialize every time (or money)

"Zoro Drink it!" Luffy smash glass to drink

Young doctor sipping sake and enjoy taking observe over. They drink like syrup

Don't let others

Then his woman drink like a water.

"Everyone Cheer!" nami speaking with resounding sound

"Hey!"

"Cheer!"

"Hey!"

"Cheer!"

"…Hey"

"Cheer!"

"…"

"Oh…"

Just passed one hours seem each person lying even zoro seat to sleep themselves.

Absolutely she's drinking seem to be **gallon**

"Enough already"

"Come on! Torao drinking!"

"No"

"why not…how much you drink nine?"

"Ten"

"Just Ten"

"I've to work tomorrow"

"….All these bottles and then be enough"

"Really?"

"yes I promises …but "

"But what…"

"you're drink"

 _It's cognac neat_

"…No"

"Just onee!"

"you drink"

"If I drink I connect another bottle then another bottle"

"Alright…" Last must be unwilling witch

Then I drink it…

…Heat and flaring around rides engaging.

"Good!" nami stand up "you help me blanket them-"

Law collapses down on the floor

"Law!" nami sitting down beside him. "you will make them all woke up"

… _ **Oh great**_ _she concern them…_

She trying to cradled him to rise

"Law…Law Hey!" she doesn't think he will drink it once all of glass

"Law! Do you hear me?"

 _I hear…_

"Law…Hey!" two hands cradled his face to her. He continues to blink periodically  
But all still exhausted…orange hair framed a face as beautiful. Sweet eyes nose …soft pink lips

"I'm sorry …I don't think you get drunk"

… _Cute_

"Law say something"

 _Kiss…_

… _Want to kiss_

"Law…Um-"

Hot lips get slowly kiss. Big hands move to place her neck. From gentle is tough and fierce but ultimately soft Taste of the alcohol which forward through breath back into sweet. His arms collector slim waist came into his body but drunken people didn't retract lips

Until young doctor satisfied. He's unwilling to withdraw lips out. He throw down head strike with wooden floor

"Torao" nami whisper his name

" **I love you so much…Nami** "

Smile…She smile wider than ever. She doesn't know this smile is Gorge?

This voice with attentive but on one would listen and his eyes hide the fierce make people fear

when he look over her…None fierce

nami kiss his cheek and said something with gentle tone as though whispered herself  
 _"I love you too…My prince"_

TO BE CONTINUED…  
Next Project!


End file.
